Voces y colores
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: Lisa anhelaba algo a lo que aferrarse a ese mundo que parecía despreciarla. Quizá, aún fuera capaz de encontrar un lugar en el mundo donde pudiera decir: "Aquí es donde debo estar". / Sabía que aquella chica estaba pidiendo a gritos que alguien la salvara. Entonces fue cuando escuchó su voz. Porque había algo que Twelve anhelaba. Y creyó haberlo encontrado. / OneShot. LisaxTwelve.


Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing y aquí vengo con mi vigésimo segunda historia y décimo sexto one-shot, pero es el primero que escribo del fandom "_Zankyou no Terror_" :P

Descubrí el anime hace poquito y me enganchó por completo. Podría decirse que me vi los ocho capítulos que han salido casi del tirón XD Y aquí estoy, a la espera del noveno capítulo. Pero no he podido evitar querer escribir algo sobre este anime (y eso que aún no ha terminado! Creo que es la primera vez que lo hago XD), y especialmente de Lisa y Twelve (adoro a este chico, en serio).

No sé cómo me habrá quedado, ya que es un fandom nuevo para mí, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, así que espero que le den una oportunidad a mi historia y les guste!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Voces y colores**_

"_Lisa"_

La voz resonaba en su cabeza aún cuando nadie estuviera pronunciando su nombre en ese momento.

"_Lisa"_

Más voces se unían a la primera. Eran voces que la reclamaban, pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez. Eran voces que la asfixiaban y acongojaban.

Oía la voz de su madre, llamándola, pero no la llamaba a ella realmente. Decía y gritaba su nombre repetidas veces, pero en ninguna de ellas se refería a ella. La increpaba sin saber por qué, la gritaba sin saber por qué. Las uñas de su madre se clavaban dolorosamente en sus hombros y Lisa se mordía la lengua, conteniendo un quejido de dolor.

-Lisa, ¡Lisa! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Es tarde! Lisa, Lisa… ¿Es que acaso me querías dejar? ¡Sí, querías irte y dejarme! ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Como tu padre! ¡Ay Lisa, Lisa…!

Dejaba que le hincara las uñas y que la zarandeara y gritara, como esperando que aquello la hiciera sentir mejor y la dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

Cuando sentía que no podía aguantarlo por más tiempo, que se derrumbaría en pedazos y sería incapaz de recomponerlos, se zafaba de ella y corría para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Contenía la respiración y se dejaba abrazar por la penumbra de la habitación.

Estaba sola. Ahora el silencio reinaba. Pero la voz de su madre seguía retumbando en su cabeza, impasible.

Pegó la espalda contra la puerta cerrada y se dejó caer al suelo. Se tapó los oídos con las manos, pero eso no cesaba las voces.

Sentía que aquellas voces la arrastraban hacia un profundo pozo del que temía no poder salir. Se ahogaba en una vida que parecía no tener sentido.

"_Me ahogo. Me asfixio"_, pensaba en su fuero interno. Como si estuviera rodeada de agua.

Agua… El mismo agua a la que aquellas voces increpantes, crueles e hirientes querían que se hundiese de verdad.

-Vamos, Lisa. Salta. ¡Salta!

"_Salta"_

Notaba los pies descalzos fríos, a pesar del calor reinante propio del verano, igual que sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Pero no por frío, sino por miedo. Pero, ¿miedo a qué? ¿A aquellas chicas? No estaba segura de eso. Creía que más bien tenía miedo de sí misma, por no hacer nada por evitarlo, y meditar seriamente si tirarse al agua. Siempre podría inventarse una excusa que disculpara a aquellas personas. "Tenía demasiado calor", diría. Mentira. Una sarta de mentiras.

De todas formas, estaba acostumbrada. Acostumbrada a encontrarse frente a un precipicio y no tener nada a lo que aferrarse para no caer. Ni una sola mano amiga que impidiera la caída. Se hundiría, hondo, muy hondo…

Lisa anhelaba algo a lo que aferrarse a ese mundo que parecía despreciarla. Quizá ni siquiera mereciera la pena.

-Vamos, ¡salta de una vez!-otra vez esas voces y esas insufribles risas.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo.

"_Si tan solo, alguien…"_

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Con un sobresalto, alzó la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía la nueva voz. Y desde ese preciso instante, supo que aquella voz era diferente de las demás.

Y entonces le vio. Allí, observándola, con curiosidad, como si ella fuera alguien o algo sumamente interesante. Lo veía en sus ojos y en sus palabras. Aquel chico no era como las demás personas.

Abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal al verle sonreír, sorprendida.

Una amplia sonrisa, dejando a la vista los blancos dientes, parecía brillar como el sol mismo. Parecía transmitir calidez. Sí, era una sonrisa como el sol mismo. Y Lisa no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le hacía sonreír así.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ella sonrío de verdad?

Su mirada captó algo más.

Un poco más arriba, había otro chico. No sonreía, a diferencia del otro, y sus rasgados ojos parecían traspasarla, como si fuera mero aire. Una mirada fría y afilada como el hielo. Aquello también le dijo que aquel otro chico tampoco era normal.

Entonces algo extraño ocurrió. Comprobó, con asombro, como el chico de sonrisa radiante echaba a correr desde las alturas y con un grito que moría en su garganta, saltaba al agua.

Fue como si hubiera presenciado un raro espectáculo. Como si todo hubiera ido a cámara lenta. Pudo ver sus piernas flexionarse antes del salto, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa todavía más amplia, su pelo y su ropa alzándose y moviéndose debido al viento. Y, en el momento de la caída, el agua. Las gotas que llenaron el aire, que la salpicaron, parecían pequeños cristales reflejando un pequeño mundo. Se vio a sí misma queriendo atravesar también esa agua y ver ese otro mundo.

Por un momento, juró que había visto un par de alas de brillantes plumas blancas en la espalda de aquel misterioso chico.

¿Desde cuándo las caídas eran así, bonitas y admirables? Por experiencia, sabía que las caídas dolían, te hundían, te humillaban.

No podía entenderlo.

Cuando él emergió y la miró, Lisa tuvo el impulso de saltar ella también. Pero no porque nadie se lo dijera. No había nadie ya amenazándola con que lo hiciera. Simplemente, se vio a sí misma queriendo hacerlo.

Pero ese impulso se fue tan rápido como vino, haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás.

Ella no era así. Ella no podía ser como aquel chico. Aunque, le gustaría que así fuera, aunque solo un poco.

Pero no, no podía. Seguía escondiéndose, seguía huyendo, de todos, del mundo. Se encerraba y sentía náuseas al verse así de cobarde. Quería cambiar y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Era demasiado difícil. Quizá sería más fácil desaparecer, porque el mundo no lo iba a hacer.

Solo buscaba un lugar en el que encajar.

Entonces llegó ese momento que creyó que nunca llegaría. El momento de decidir, de decidir si realmente quería cambiar.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos, y vio cómo se alejaba escaleras abajo, no sin antes haberle dado aquel peluche. Lo apretó contra su pecho.

Luego esa llamada. Esa voz. Esas dos palabras. Cómplice. Muerte.

Ser cómplice o morir.

Sentía que aún no era totalmente consciente de la situación, pero lo meditó igualmente.

Sería tan fácil dejar aquel mundo que parecía odiarla… Todo sería más fácil. Las voces se callarían, no la acecharían más, todo quedaría en silencio, y ella dejaría de sufrir.

Sin embargo, así no habría conseguido nada. Se habría rendido, ¿no?

Entonces, apretó con fuerza el pequeño peluche, y se vio a si misma diciendo… No, gritando que no quería morir, como una plegaria que esperaba que fuera escuchada por alguien que pudiera salvarla.

Quizá ya no había marcha atrás.

Luego vinieron las escaleras, los pasillos y las explosiones. Todo era un caos, como su mente misma. No se entendía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba siguiendo adelante?

Al llegar ante la fachada derruida, le vio. Allí, al lado de su motocicleta, alzando los brazos hacia ella. ¿Pensaba cogerla si saltaba?

Se quedó quieta en el sitio, contemplándole, incrédula.

Toda su vida había esperado que alguien evitara su caída. Siempre, siempre estuvo buscando alguien que le ayudara a salir de allí, coger su mano y evitar que cayera en el precipicio de su propia decepción y frustración. Pero nunca antes había pensando que pudiera haber alguien allí abajo, al fondo del precipicio, que fuera a evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo. No se imaginaba que pudiera haber alguien igual que ella, que viera el negro fondo, y que aun así estuviera ahí para sujetarla.

Porque saltar no tenía por qué implicar caer.

Aun estaba a tiempo de dar marcha atrás. De huir una vez más. como siempre había hecho.

Pero aquella vez no lo hizo. Se había cansado de seguir huyendo.

Y así, conteniendo un grito, cogió carrerilla y saltó, cayendo en sus brazos. Una tierna y desconocida calidez la embargó.

"_Me ha cogido. No me ha soltado. No me ha dejado caer"_

Se abrazó a él.

"_Gracias"_

Desde ese momento, Lisa supo que su vida no sería igual. Y en realidad quería así fuese. Se dijo que quería cambiar. No quería seguir siendo la misma chica débil y cobarde que huía y se encerraba en sí misma. Ya no.

Sabía que para Nine y Twelve ella no era nada más que una cómplice. Puede que realmente ni eso. Simplemente era una carga con la que no querían tratar, pero que debían vigilar para no ponerles en peligro o evidencia. Bueno, pues ella se encargaría de que fuera diferente.

No podía seguir como hasta ahora. Ahora, que parecía haber visto vestigios de lo que podía ser una nueva realidad para ella, se negaba a aceptar lo que hasta ahora había sobrellevado. Por eso se fue de casa, aun con el dolor de dejar a su madre sola. Pero aquella casa la asfixiaba, la hacía encogerse sobre sí misma y sentirse inexistente y culpable por algo que no había hecho, y ya no podía soportarlo más. Pero, ¿a dónde podía ir? No lo sabía. Una vez más, se sentía perdida, pero algo había cambiado, ese algo que había hecho que saliera corriendo de casa con una bolsa llena de ropa colgando de su hombro, y que hacía que no se echara para atrás y volviera sobre sus pasos.

Solo debía encontrar ese sitio donde encajara, donde pudiera ser como ella quería ser.

Quizá, aún fuera capaz de encontrar un lugar en el mundo donde pudiera decir: "Aquí es donde debo estar".

*.*.*

Twelve miraba, inquieto, sin ser consciente de ello, la pantalla de su móvil. Por sus movimientos, había supuesto que Lisa Mishima había huido de casa. Y no podía evitar pensar que andaba por ahí vagando sola, sin un techo sobre el que guarecerse.

Recordó el día que la conoció. Su cuerpo frágil, su piel blanquecina, sus hombros caídos, su cabeza gacha y su mirada perdida y oscurecida.

Twelve conocía aquello perfectamente. Lo había estado viendo durante demasiados años, en todos aquellos niños, en Nine, incluso en sí mismo.

Sabía que aquella chica estaba pidiendo a gritos que alguien la salvara.

Se preguntó si fue eso lo que le impulsó a hablar con ella, a querer saber qué ocultaban aquellos ojos tristes y aquel silencio.

Entonces fue cuando escuchó su voz.

Se quedó como un idiota mirándola. Ella, hablando tímidamente, con voz suave y apagada, incluso hasta a veces tartamudeando. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una voz de ese color.

"_Amarillo pálido"_, pensó.

Nunca había conocido a nadie con ese color de voz.

Y nunca le había gustado demasiado padecer aquello que llaman sinestesia. Era algo abrumador asimilar conjuntamente voces y colores. Por eso le agobiaba un poco la gente, las multitudes. Todo su cabeza se llenaba de palabras sin significado alguno para él, pero veía como cientos de colores y tonalidades distintas se esparcían alrededor de él, haciendo una amalgama de voces y colores que más de una le hicieron pensar que se volvería loco.

Por eso a veces prefería el silencio. Pero tampoco era algo que le agradara en demasía. Porque el silencio significaba vacío. Un negro tan oscuro que le impedía ver nada, o una blanco tan brillante que le cegaba. No había voces y no había colores. Era como si el mundo se apagara.

Las voces de las personas podían tener colores más fuertes o más apagados, más brillantes o más discretos. Pensó que estaba muy ligado a la personalidad.

La voz de Nine era tranquila, pausada, fuerte. Y el color era de un azul marino, como el mar. Profundo, peligroso, que esconde muchas cosas en lo más oscuro y que, sin embargo, es bonito. Le gustaba su voz. Le transmitía paz, pero también tensión para centrarle y recordarle lo que había que hacer.

Nine era la voz que le hacía permanecer en tierra firme. Que le anclaba al mundo real. Pero aun así, Twelve sentía que le hacía falta algo más, pero no era capaz de saber qué era. Y eso le frustraba.

También recordaba la voz de Five. Nunca le gustó. Era dura, sarcástica, hiriente. Era blanca como su cabello, como el hielo y la nieve que te paralizan el cuerpo de frío, impidiéndote avanzar, buscando calor desesperadamente. No, no le gustaba en absoluto.

En cambio, la voz de Lisa…

Era amarillo pálido. Como unas ricas natillas de vainilla caseras. Como la arena que te acaricia los pies en la playa. Como un sol taciturno en una mañana temprana de verano.

Era reconfortante, agradable. Y eso le gustaba.

Quizá fuera porque quería volver a oír su voz, no lo supo con precisión, pero sabía que no podía dejarla sola. Y es por eso que fue por ella y la llevó a la guarida en la que vivían tanto él como Nine.

Sabía que a su amigo no le gustaría la idea, pero él se empeñaba en que debían tenerla cerca. Para vigilarla. Se quería convencer de ello. Pero, la verdad, quería saber más de ella, escucharla más. No sabía la razón, pero, en principio, tampoco pareció importarle.

Nunca le daba demasiada importancia a las cosas. En ese sentido, era demasiado despreocupado, y, la mayoría de las veces, Nine se lo hacía ver. Era su forma de regañarle.

Sabía que no debía involucrarse demasiado con ella, pero sentía que aquella, a esas alturas, era algo ya imposible.

Lisa era torpe, no sabía cocinar, y era un incordio más que otra cosa. Pero ahora, cada vez que miraba un rincón de aquella casa, veía leves contornos de amarillo. Adornaban las paredes, se escurrían por los peldaños de las escaleras y colgaban de cada repisa.

Era como si Lisa siempre hubiera estado ahí. Y la idea le agradaba. Siempre habían sido Nine y él.

No le parecía mal que hubiera otra voz y color adornando su vida.

*.*.*

La angustia se esparcía por su cuerpo como si fuera ponzoña. El dolor de la anticipación por lo que podía pasar lo estaba matando, carcomiendo poco a poco.

Tenía que darse prisa, o la bomba explotaría en aquel avión, con Lisa dentro.

La sola idea de que Lisa pudiera morir en apenas unos minutos le dejaba sin respiración. No, aquello no podía pasar. Nine y él llegarían a tiempo, saldrían de allí antes de que alguien les pillara, y volverían a casa, sanos y salvos.

Ella colgaba en el aire, atada con un burdo nudo, esperando por ayuda.

Le había llamado al móvil suplicando por ayuda, y Twelve sintió como toda la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo, como ésta se congelaba en sus venas. Le había pedido que se tranquilizara y que hiciera lo que le dijera, pero sentía que él también necesitaba que alguien le gritara que se tranquilizara.

Ella solo tenía que saltar. Él la cogería. Como la última vez.

Pero la bomba explotó y el fuego consumió a Lisa.

Un grito escapó de su boca, desgarrando su garganta.

-¡LISAAAAAAAAA!

Despertó bañado en sudor frío, las sábanas enrolladas en su cuerpo. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, al igual que las sienes.

Enfocó la vista e intentó pensar con claridad.

Un imperceptible suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al recordar que, aun a pesar de la detonación de la bomba debido a Five, habían conseguido que no hubiera víctima alguna en el aeropuerto. Lisa incluida. Lisa estaba bien. Lisa estaba viva.

-Lisa…

-¿S-sí?

Se incorporó de golpe hasta quedar sentado al percibir aquel amarillo pálido que tan conocido le era ya.

La miró. Estaba sentada al lado de su cama, con cara preocupada, pero también algo incómoda.

-Lisa-volvió a repetir él, como un suspiro, sin saber por qué.

-¿E-estás bien?-preguntó tímidamente.

Twelve recapacitó. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido una pesadilla. Y mucho menos de algo que había pasado hacía unos días.

Solía soñar con aquel lugar del que consiguieron escapar. Pero hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

Desde siempre, o al menos desde que recuerda o es consciente de ello, no ha sido capaz de dormir bien, al menos no durante mucho tiempo. Incluso después de huir de aquel sitio.

Nine era el que siempre dormía y se despertaba por una pesadilla. Soñaba con cuervos negros, paredes blancas, una valla y fuego. Pero Twelve siempre estaba ahí, despierto, para preocuparse por él, para decirle que lo olvidara, que no tenía que soñar más con eso.

Sonaba estúpido, teniendo en cuenta que él ni siquiera era capaz de dormir como para soñar con algo como eso.

Pero haber soñado que perdía a Lisa hacía que su estómago se revolviera y sintiera náuseas.

-¿Twelve?

Su voz hizo que volviera a conectar con la realidad.

-Sí-dijo, con la voz algo ronca y pastosa, producto del sueño; se preguntó si habría gritado de verdad también-Sí, estoy bien.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla-dijo ella entonces-Parecías sufrir-dijo, algo angustiada.

La miró y quiso tocarla y borrar esa expresión de dolor de su rostro.

-Es solo un sueño-dijo en cambio-No te preocupes.

Silencio. Vacío. Acromático.

-¿Y Nine?-preguntó entonces.

-…Ha salido. A tomar el aire-respondió Lisa-Al parecer, él también ha tenido una pesadilla-Twelve supo cuál habría tenido-Me despertaron sus gruñidos-dijo, apática, mirando las sábanas de la cama de Twelve-Quise ayudarle, pero me dijo que quería estar solo y salió por la puerta-suspiró.-Luego te he oído a ti, y…-su voz se apagó.

-No se lo tomes en cuenta. Él es así. Además, le pasa con frecuencia-sacudió la cabeza-Tranquila.

-Ya. Vale…

Lisa quería hacer algo por ellos. No es solo porque sentía que se lo debía, sino porque quería formar parte de sus vidas. Quería ser una de ellos, con todo lo que pudiera conllevar.

Sabía lo de sus atentados con bombas, pero también sabía que siempre evacuaban antes el sitio donde detonaría, e incluso habían expuesto sus vidas para detener más de una bomba para que no hubiera víctimas.

No eran malos, Lisa lo sabía, aunque aún no era capaz de vislumbrar su verdadero objetivo, y quería saberlo. Quería compartir la carga que ellos llevaban a cuestas.

Así que, si podía hacer algo, por poco que fuera, lo haría.

Y con esa resolución, se levantó del suelo, dispuesta a salir del dormitorio. Pero Twelve se lo impidió.

Sintió su mano agarrando firmemente su brazo. Se giró para mirarle. Sus ojos parecían serios, pero, ¿qué decían?

La verdad es que ni el propio Twelve sabía por qué la había detenido. Fue un simple impulso. No había querido que se fuera tan pronto, que se alejara de su lado. Era estúpido.

-…Voy a hacer el desayuno-dijo entonces Lisa-Aún es un poco temprano, pero…-esbozó una tímida sonrisa-Tranquilo, creo que sé calentar un poco de leche y hacer tostadas-recapituló un poco-Bueno, en caso de que se me quemen las tostadas…siempre se puede recurrir a los cereales, ¿no?

Twelve se quedó mirando aquella pequeña sonrisa, deseando que fuera más grande. No solía sonreír a menudo, y le parecía un desperdicio. Ansiaba que lo hiciera todos los días, y que le dedicara a él todas sus sonrisas.

Entonces la soltó, lentamente, y ella se dirigió a la cocina.

La observó irse hasta que la perdió de vista cuando abandonó el cuarto. Se dejó caer en su cama.

Los estertores de la pesadilla habían ido disipándose a medida que la voz y el color de Lisa impregnaban sus sábanas.

Cerró los ojos un instante.

Al principio, se había asegurado de dejarle claro a Lisa que no era más que una mera cómplice, y que si daba un paso en falso, él mismo no dudaría en matarla.

Ahora, aquellas palabras y aquella convicción le parecían irreales, como un sueño que se difuma al despertarse, como agua de lluvia que resbala por los cristales de las ventanas.

No quería aceptar que arriesgaría su vida para salvar la de ella. Aquello le aterrorizaba. ¿Cómo salvar a alguien, cuando él mismo tenía que salvarse?

Aquellos que se relacionaban con Nine y él, solo podía acabar heridos. Y no quería eso para Lisa, pero tampoco quería creerlo.

Necesitaba que Nine volviera a decirle que todo iría bien, que lo tenían todo planeado y que no habría problemas. Que conseguirían su objetivo. Se preguntó si Lisa también entraría en esos planes.

Twelve sabía que le faltaba algo. Había algo que anhelaba, y no sabía qué era.

No quiso darle más vueltas. Al menos, por el momento.

Se levantó y fue a darse una ducha. Una vez limpio, despejado y vestido, fue a la cocina, donde Lisa y Nine le esperaban con una taza, un bol de cereales y, efectivamente, un par de tostadas requemadas.

Sonrió al verlo. Lisa era una negada en la cocina, pero sabía que sería incapaz de olvidar lo mal que cocinaba y lo mal que sabía su comida.

-Voy a salir a comprar unas cosas-dijo Nine, cuando hubo terminado el desayuno, las tostadas sin tocar.

-Te acompaño, entonces-se ofreció Twelve. Siempre iban los dos juntos a todos lados.

-No hace falta. Es poco y no creo que tarde.

Twelve no insistió. Sabía cuándo no hacerlo. Hay veces, en que uno necesita estar solo, y parecía que aquel era uno de esos momentos para Nine.

-Ok-se limitó a decir, con falso entusiasmo.

-E-esto… S-si puedo ayudar en algo…-tartamudeó Lisa, dirigiéndose a Nine.

Nine la miró con rostro serio. No es como si estuviera enfadado con ella; siempre tenía esa expresión.

-Ya he dicho que no hace falta que nadie me acompañe.

-V-vale-dijo, algo cohibida y desviando la mirada hacia su taza ya vacía.

Twelve aún seguía mirando cómo se reblandecían los cereales en su leche, formando una asquerosa pasta blanda, cuando Nine salió por la puerta. Lisa estaba intentando recoger y limpiar los restos del desayuno.

Hoy era un día sin responsabilidades. Un día libre. Podría hacer lo que quisiera. Le era tentadora la idea de pasarse el resto del día intentando dormir, pero recordó la pesadilla y temía volver a revivirla. Además, quizá debido a ella, también se sentía encerrado entre aquellas paredes ese día.

Necesitaba salir a la calle, ver colores y sentirse libre. Deseaba alzar el vuelo y largarse de allí. Ir lejos, muy lejos, donde nada importara y donde quizá podría encontrar lo que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando.

Por eso ansiaba coger su moto y volar. Era lo más parecido a volar que podía hacer. La velocidad, el viento golpeando fuertemente contra él, los alrededores desdibujándose frente a él. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas como una enfermedad de la que no quería ser curado.

Pero en ese momento sentía la necesidad de no hacerlo solo.

Miró a Lisa, que le daba la espalda, limpiando como estaba en el fregadero.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella. Apoyó su barbilla en su hombro, aspirando imperceptiblemente su aroma, a la vez que pronunciaba su nombre: Lisa.

La chica dio un pequeño salto debido al susto. Twelve temió que se desmayara debido a ello, ya que no sería la primera vez, pero por suerte no fue así.

Se dio la vuelta y le miró, sonrojada y perpleja. Sus manos mojadas goteando.

-¿Q-qué? M-me has dado un susto de muerte.

Twelve sonrió.

-Lisa, ¿quieres dar un paseo?

-¿Un…paseo?

-¡Sí! ¿No te apetece?

-Eh… Sí, claro-otra pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien-dijo, satisfecho-¡Pues vamos!-dijo, cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella.

-¡E-espera, Twelve! No he terminado de limpiar y, y…

-No pasa nada. Vamos.

-Vale, pero déjame secarme las manos y quitarme el delantal.

Twelve lo había obviado hasta ese momento. Que la mano que sujetaba estaba mojada, que llevaba un delantal manchado. Nada de eso le había importado. Solo podía ver sus ojos, su boca y su color.

-Está bien-dijo, soltándola.

La verdad es que no sabía a dónde ir. No es como si necesitara ir a algún lado. Tampoco lo había pensado. Ni siquiera cuando se montó en la moto, y Lisa detrás de él, agarrándose fuertemente a él. Arrancó y avanzó rápidamente de todos modos.

El viento golpeaba frío contra su cuerpo, pero sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Lisa en su espalda, su cabeza apoyada en él, sus brazos rodeando su cintura.

Todo era diferente con ella.

Detuvo la moto tiempo después, y se apearon para andar por un gran parque. Dar un paseo, como él había dicho.

Había múltiples árboles, caminos, fuentes y columpios. Y en el centro, un gran estanque.

No hablaron mucho; no sabían muy bien qué decirle al otro. Pero no importaba. Les era agradable igualmente estar el uno al lado del otro. No se sentían solos.

Veían adultos, niños, ancianos, pasear tranquilamente por el parque, jugando en los columpios, dando de comer a los patos del estanque. Es como si fuera un mundo aparte de la ciudad, donde reverberaban los motores de los vehículos y donde se alzaban grandes edificios.

-Bonito, ¿verdad?-comentó entonces Lisa.

-¿El qué?

-El estanque-dijo, señalándolo.

Se encontraban en un pequeño puente que conectaba dos zonas del parque. Apoyados en la barandilla, veían la gente pasar. Los patos nadaban y se acercaban a la orilla buscando que alguien les diera de comer.

Twelve había cogido varias piedras y se dedicaba a tirarlas al agua, asustando a los ánades, haciéndole reír. La pena fue que las piedras se le acabaron demasiado rápido.

-La luz se refleja en su superficie y parece que tiene unos tonos más oscuros y claros en ciertas zonas. Parece el cielo. Es hermoso-dijo Lisa, apoyando sus brazos en la barandilla y apoyando el mentón en ellos, contemplando el paisaje-¿No crees?-añadió.

Se fijó en lo que le había dicho. Tenía razón. Era bonito. Pero es que él no podía evitar mirarla a ella. La suave brisa matutina acariciando su pelo, sus ojos brillando de la emoción, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Ella era hermosa.

Vio cómo su voz, con su amarillo pálido, le rodeaba, le abrazaba y le acariciaba. Le envolvía con calidez y se dejó arrullar por esa voz y ese color.

Entonces, casi sin ser consciente de ello, la cogió suavemente de los hombros e hizo que le mirara. Pensó que le diría algo, pero no había pensado en nada. Su cuerpo se había movido por voluntad propia.

Lisa parpadeó, confusa. Las manos de Twelve reposando en sus hombros.

-Twelve, ¿ocurre algo?-su voz, llamándole, traspasaba sus barreras y cada vez llegaba más dentro de él.

Twelve deslizó sus manos de los hombros y las llevó, esta vez, a las mejillas de ella, que seguía quieta, mirándole a los ojos, como hechizada, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Él acarició levemente, con las yemas de sus dedos, los lóbulos de las orejas de Lisa, haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera la espalda de ella.

-Twelve, ¿qué pas…?

Con sus manos, atrajo su rostro al suyo y juntó sus labios con los de ella, su amarillo pálido muriendo en su boca.

Twelve sintió como una pequeña bomba detonaba en la boca de su estómago y se esparcía por todas sus entrañas, haciéndole temblar y que sintiera un pequeño cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos de los pies.

No había sido algo premeditado, pero sabía que lo necesitaba, que lo deseaba.

Porque había algo que Twelve anhelaba. Y creyó haberlo encontrado.

Cuando separó sus labios, la miró a los ojos, aún sin soltarle el rostro. Ella estaba colorada como un tomate. Aquello le divirtió, haciéndole sonreír.

Volvió a besarla. Tan fugaz y tan especial como el beso anterior.

Esta vez, cuando se separó de ella, Lisa le miró más azorada, pero soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa y terminó por sonreírle ampliamente.

Su risa resonó en todo su cuerpo, y contempló como ese amarillo pálido cobraba fuerza, se volvía un poco más oscuro e incluso le pareció que adquiría tonalidades naranjas. Y todo, por una risa.

Parecía el atardecer de un caluroso día de verano. Incluso parecía miel derramándose en su interior, pegajosa y dulce, incapaz de quitársela.

Twelve se preguntó entonces porqué toda ella, Lisa, le recordaba o le hacía pensar en el verano.

Su voz. Su color. Su risa. Incluso sus labios.

No tardó en dar con la respuesta.

Porque era cálida. Cálida como el verano. Porque era esa clase de personas con las que quieres acurrucarte en la cama una fría noche de inverno, y con quien quieres refrescarte en el mar o en la piscina en verano, con quien pisar hojas secas en otoño y con quien ir de picnic al campo en primavera.

Porque Twelve se dio cuenta de que quería pasar con ella cada estación, cada mes, cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo.

Resultaba abrumador. Incluso le infundía miedo. Pensó que no estaba preparado para abrirse completamente a alguien más. Pero supo que era lo que quería.

Siempre buscó alguien que le diera esa calidez que nunca se le proporcionó. Ese amor, ese cariño. Porque nunca lo tuvo. Ni siquiera un nombre de verdad que fuera testigo de ello.

Y lo supo. Lo había encontrado.

Lisa, tímidamente y con algo de temor, alzó sus manos y acarició el rostro de Twelve, lo que sorprendió a este, pero no le disgustó en absoluto. Sentía que la calidez se expandía por su cara poco a poco.

Lisa había estado buscando un lugar al cual pertenecer. En el que sentirse a gusto. En el que sentirse ella misma. Un lugar en el que no tener miedo. Un lugar donde encontrar a ese alguien que pronunciara su nombre y la viera a ella de verdad.

Y ahora, con ese par de manos acariciando los contornos de su rostro, haciéndole ligeras cosquillas y sintiendo chispas por todo su cuerpo, supo que lo había encontrado.

Porque se habían estado buscando mutuamente, y por fin se habían encontrado de verdad.

Porque las voces que los atormentaban habían sido sustituidas por la del otro, y porque los colores que los envolvían eran ahora lo que les definían.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Puf! Espero sinceramente que les gustara, porque tengo la sensación de que son un montón de ideas sueltas XD Pero quería escribir algo así, profundizar un poco en los pensamientos de estos dos personajes. Y sí, vale, no he podido evitar ese final tan dulce :P Pero es que quería que se besaran XD Pero sinceramente pienso que estos dos harían muy buena pareja, y que sabrían entenderse y apoyarse mutuamente.

Hay poquitos fics de este fandom, y esta es mi pequeña aportación. Espero que a la larga más gente se anime a escribir y leer sobre este increíble anime. Dicho queda XD

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y comentar! :)

Bye~!^^


End file.
